Alian Shadeblade
|name = Mistial Shadeblade |kanji = ミスティエル シャデブラド |romaji = Misutieru Shadeburado |alias = Alian Shadeblade (アリアン シャデブラドArian Shadeburado) Al Rebel (反乱Hanran) |race = Human |age = 11(pre-timeskip) 19(post-timeskip) |gender = Male |height = 6'3 |eyes = Red(right eye) Violent(left eye) |hair = Black |blood type = AB |affiliation = Hydra Head Feliadorus de Glammerau |previous affiliation = Holy Swords |occupation = Legal Mage Dark Mage Hunter Ship Captain Apperentice of Feliadorus. |previous occupation = Demon Hunter Junior captain of "Fire Scorpions" squard Independent Mage |team = The Falcons "Emancipator" crew (leader) |previous team = Fire Scorpions With Takeo Minoru |partner = Feliadorus de Glammerau Akira Kamikenshiro Kagura Kamikenshiro KrustyNasty Jacobelle Esqulape |base of operations = Hydra Head Guild Hall Crimson Sun Palace(former) |status = Active |marital status = Single |relatives = Destrual Shadeblade(father) Satelizer Shadeblade(mother) Raphael Shadeblade(older brother) Gabriel Shadeblade(older brother) Selestiana Shadeblade(older sister) |magic = Eye Magic *Protective Eye Molding Magic *Memory-Make Elemental Magic *Fire Magic *Plant Magic Mental Magic *Telepathy Spatial Magic *Teleportation Magic |weapons = Thorn (荊 Ibara) Akuma Staff (悪魔職員の Akuma no Shokuin) Reducer (減速機 Gensoku-ki) Mind Stone (石の心 Ishi no kokoro) |image gallery=yes }} Alian Shadeblade(アリアン シャデブラド Arian Shadeburado) whos real birthname is Mistial Shadeblade (ミスティエル シャデブラド Misutieru Shadeburado) also known as Rebel (反乱Hanran), is a member of Hydra Head Guild. Also, he is son of Holy Swords Aces, Destrual Shadeblade and his wife Satelizer, younger brother of Selestiana, Raphael and Gabriel Shadeblade. Some time after joining Hydra Head, he become Dark Mage Hunter, and become famours, because he kill all Dark Mages in his way. Because of this, Dark Guilds put a bounty on his head - 2 700 000 Jewels. He is a part of "Emancipator" ship team, and now he is naval officer under captain Akira Kamikenshiko. Also, he is one of the main protagotists of Two Hero's Join: Rebel and Dragon After Alian was sent on a mission to Northstone Cave personally by all three Hydra Head Masters in order to search for reasons of immensely powerful release of magical energy, that was been sensed across entire Fiore, he inwolved himself into battle with mysterious man, and was crashed with relative ease, despite beigh more powerful than regular S-Class Mage. His opponent turned out to be none other than Feliadorus de Glammerau, an immensely powerful ancient wizard that on par with Zeref and Acnologia in terms of magical power, who was considered to be dead for centuries. Soon, they came to understand and Alian found that the incomparable source of magical power was Feliadorus itself. After the legendary wizard revealed his plans, Alian and whole crew of "The Emancipator" decided to temporarly disobey their Guild Masters and follow Feliadorus in his quest for Pale Altar, which helps Feliadorus lock both Zeref and Acnologia in Lost Purgatory forever Appearance Alian is tail, well-built and handsome-looking young man. He has delicate features and long black, spiky hair below the shoulders. Alian have red right eye, and the left is purple and of the apple of the left eye diverge black circles. In addition, his left eye brightly lit, so he hides it under the fringe. He prefers dark colors in clothes. Usually, Alian dressed in a purple jacket, gray pants tied with a black strap and black knee-high boots. He wore a long black coat, below the knee with silver buttons. On the back he is wearing a steel disc holder that acts as the sheath for his arms and has a cross straps. And all hides under a long cloak with a hood. Coat also tied with bags of drugs and poisons, as well as a large jar with water and place to eat. Personality Alian calm, a little cold and reserved young man who was not accustomed to strong feelings. He hates crowds, distrustful of any counterclaim. Does not forgive mistakes, especially in battle, though trying to solve all problems peacefully. He is very polite in communication, especially with women, though does not know, how to arrange personal life. He does not like is spread about his past, so tell everyone that he travel around the world, which in some ways is true. His past known only three masters of Hydra Head and Peter Reyes. Alian have great respect for them and grateful to the leadership of the guild, because he was accepted into their ranks, though he sought. He is very hard on yourself and strive to become stronger to protect themselves from Demon Hunters, which he sincerely hates. Against the few who helped him just a little, he does not have anything wrong and always willing to help in return. Alian confident in his abilities, and not afraid to challenge anyone who tries to kill him, but also understands the difference between courage and recklessness. He was used to analyze the actions of opponents, and use them against their fears and weaknesses. Alian gently used "feel" during the battle and never will anyone be underestimated. On the contrary, it tends to underestimate his opponent and make a trap. In contrast to all this, he is vindictive, and if a person is something made him angry, Alian will never forget it as soon as possible and kill the offender. Alian has enough bloodthirsty and sadistic vein. With some difficulty, he suppresses his desire to lash out and kill the enemy, it is even harder to suppress his thirst for battle. Very often it happens when it comes to guild or his family. He will not mindlessly go ahead and look for ways to destroy the enemy's morale, and only then physically. In the battle, despite the rage, he is very careful and trying to find a weak point of the enemy, or even create it. He found himself present in the Hydra Head. He saw the support on which the new comrades did not stint, I saw how carefully they relate to friendship, and are willing to do anything for each other. He also began to carry himself in this spirit of brotherhood and would do anything to protect his friends. Any danger of honor or safety guild will infuriated him. At the same time, he kept quite aloof from his companions, more than helping them to accomplish the mission. Alian was very angry at Zeno Drollinger due to the fact that he framed the guild, and even struggled to personally express his former comrades everything he thinks, but he was stopped by Mathilda. He also takes seriously warned Boo, that he should not be the focus on the path of his brother, and most likely would have started to destroy everything if it calmed down again. Alian loves to read(especially learning new spells and techniques, and artistic adventure literature) and has a very strong love for cold steel. At the same time, he does not like guns, and every person who uses a firearm, he considers as a coward and a weakling. History Alian was born in 775 year, on the border of Fiore and Kingdom of Seven. All his family belonged to the once great and the ancient order of the Holy Sword - fighters with darkness formed into a united force in times of Zeref's terror. The task order was to destroy the demons, and sometimes dark mages, and murder all the people who had the gift to the Black Arts of magic, which is practiced by Zeref. Alian began to train in three years, as his magic was awakened. He was head and shoulders above their peers and even surpassed older for itself in three/four years. In the preparatory Academy of the Order he was simultaneously proud and headache. He was a huge talent and magical power, but he used them not for the good. When given the chance, he ran away from school and went to train their spells in open areas. He didn't respect the teachers as the teacher tried to punish him for inappropriate behavior, so Alien instantly drew his sword and cut off his hand. Synopsis |-| Main Storyline = *Two Hero's Join: Rebel and Dragon. |-| Rebel Arc = *Escape from Saint Hell(expected) *Hydra Emergence(expected) *Great Hunting(expected) *Guild War(expected) |-| Magic and skills Telepathy (念話 Terepashī) with this Magic, the user is able to talk to other people through their thoughts and converse over long distances. Teleportation Magic (瞬身の魔法 Shunshin no Mahō) this Magic allows the user to teleport himself/herself, along with others (provided he/she is in solid contact with them), to any given location. The limitations of this Magic have not been revealed yet. *'Jump' : Alian instantly teleport to any point within a radius of fifty meters and can teleport many times in a row. *'Deportation' : Alian touches man, and can teleport it to any place within a radius of several hundred meters. Fire Magic like.png|Alian use his Fire Magic Wall of Flames.gif|Alan injures member of Holy Swords with Burning Ray Flamearrow.jpeg|Flame Arrows Fire Magic (火の魔法 Hi no Mahō) is a Caster Magic which is utilized by various mages. It utilizes the element of fire. Holy Swors have a very strong connection with the fire, so Alian very well trained in the use of fire spells. it not only uses them for attack or defense, but also for support. His magic is strong enough vulnerable to water, especially if the opponent uses a spell of the same or higher rank. *'Burning Ray' (バーニング レー Baaningu Ree) : Alian produces enemy jet fire that burns and blows all the way to the recent findings. When confronted with something creating a shock wave. The strength and size of this spell depends on the concentration and quantity of the embedded magic. The main weakness of this spell - water. **'Sun Spiral' (太陽の螺旋 Taiyō no rasen) : Alian increases strike force of Burning ray, when creating a spiral. **'Multiple Burning Ray' : When Alian create more tham one magic circle, he can shot to enemy several Burning Rays. *'Fiery Eruption' (フィエリー エルプティオン Fierii Erupution) : Alian creates magic circle underfoot enemy. Circle begins to glow and light, and then explodes a pillar of fire that damages a targeted enemy, knocking them into the air and leaves the defenseless. *'Fiery Palm' (フィエリー パム Fierii Pamu) : Alian puts his hand forward and shoots a bunch of fire to enemy, which creates a small explosion, and shock wave orange in color within four meters. Enemy flies from Alian, received burns and concussion from the blast. **'Flame Spear' : creates a thin and long beam, that pierces the enemy. *'Flame Arrow' (フラム アロー Furamu Aroo) : Alian sends to opponent a fiery arrows, meter long, that will burn him in entire and lose his balance. **'Flame Rain' (炎の雨 Honō no ame) : This enhanced version of the Flame Arrows, which releases hundreds of flaming arrows of the enemy, creating a sort of rain. After impact, the fire did not disappear, but explodes after ten seconds. **'Hells Ballista' : Alian throw one big and destructive arrow, that cause a wind, when fly and crates great explosion. *'Fire Power Word' (フィア ポーアー ウォード Fia Pooaa Woodo) : If Alian say "I call upon the heat of the sun, the heat of the volcano, the heat of the torch, it shows the right way. Defend! Lighten up! Take!" it envelops invisible aura of warmth. To his enemies, it will remind the boiling water, but this spell will protect him from being too hot or too cold weather, and also absorb some of the fire magic energy and partially protected from the cold magic. **'Hot Steps' : if Alian wants, then stepping on any surface, it can heat it to a state of fusion and enemies can not move there. **'Explosion Punch' : When Alian touches and strikes someone or something, will be a small burst. **'Explosion Kick' : When Alian kicks someone, will be more powerful burst, that stuns the enemy. *'Infernal Blade - Awakening!' (インフェルナル ブラド オーアケニング Inferunaru Burado Ooakeningu) : allows you to create an aura of fire in warhead weapon. Increases the lethality caused by these weapons, as well as burns, if touched. Operates on any kind of weapon. *'Swamp Fire' (スワンップ フィア Suwanppu Fia) : produces small, bright fireball, which is used for lighting. *'Auroral zone: Thousand Suns' (オーロラ帯：ア·サウザンド·サンズ Ōrora-tai: A sauzando· sanzu) : an extended form of the Swamp Fire, which creates many fireballs and they start shining golden light. The balls is large enough and when they explode, will be created a very brightly lit for a few seconds, very dangerous for eye. This spell is suitable for lighting a large territory, although its main purpose - fooling the enemy Plant Magic (プラントマジック Puranto Majikku) is a type of Holder and Caster Magic utilizes various types of plants. Plant Magic allows the user to create and manipualte plants of different variety. *'Thorns' (荊 Ibara) : Alian creates from the land a branch with thorns that hurt the enemy on contact. *'Thorn Rain' (荊の雨 Ibara no Ame) : created branches shoot spikes into enemies, and in place of one spike instantly grows another. *'Thorn Shield' (荊の盾 Ibara no Tate) : Alian creates long thorns, that will transform into a dome and protect him from attacks. *'Poison Garden' (毒の庭 Doku no Niwa) : Alian creates many flowers around, large enough compared to a person. In disclosing the bud flowers produce poisonous gas. *'Hammer Sheet' (ハンマーの用紙 Hanmā no yōshi) : Alian create huge and heavy sheet, that can crush the enemy with great power. *'Cushion Sheet' (クッションシート Kusshonshīto) : Alian create a sheet, acting as a pillow and a soft surface for a touchdown. *'Transport Sheet' : Alian create a sheet, that uses like boat. *'Explosive Rose' (爆発性のバラ Bakuhatsu-sei no bara) : by this spell, will grow and rose, that explodes on command. Depends on the size of the rose, depends the force of the explosion. *'Swallow Flower' (ツバメの花 Tsubame no Hana) : Alian create a giant flower, that will shoot the enemy with petals, filled with acid. *'Grow Flow' (グロウ・フロウ Gurō Furō) : The user summons an enormous flower above their targets. The flower then sucks everything into the hole in the middle of it. When destroyed, however, the flower creates a huge explosion, powerful enough to blast off several people away. *'Flytrap' : By unknown means, the user summons a large, green, flytrap from the ground, roughly the size of a human, consisting of four massive "petals", with a row of rounded teeth on their inner sides and massive spikes on their outer ones. RINNEGAN.jpg|Alian's uncontrolled left eye Bloodyhengoku.jpg|Bleeding right eye - due to too strong surge Rinnegan.png|Alian use his eyes under illusion of darkness Assassin’s-Creed®-IV-Black-Flag™2014-7-16-13-31-40.jpg|Samsara Vision Madara susanoo scene1 by thundared-d5xw38n.gif|The left eye is open(gif) Tumblr mqi6iwn0FQ1s3jp5fo5 500.gif|Alian under his Aura-Spirit(gif) Costelas do Susanoo de Madara.png|Aura-Spirit: Level 1 Ef81a93a30c6abd0907cb79512281d07-d5gvttz.jpg|Aura-Spirit: Level 2 Blue susanoo multiple yasaka magatama by shenlongkazama-d5gc6d3.jpg|Aura-Spirit: Level 3 Madara susanoo perfecto render by dragha-d5wwluq.png|Aura-Spirit: Level 0 Protective Eye (保護の目 Hogo no me) : this is a Eye Magic. It is known, that Eye of Protection owns some unique magical eye abilities, which are passive. This eye allows user to see lifesreams in human body and their aura. Second ability of this magic is using of defensive aura, which looks like huge, ghost like human, blue in color. This Eyes is costly magic very well. Alian can deactivate only right eye, left eye is always active. And for excessive, loads begins to bleed, so that, after a long battle Alian feels very severe headache. *'Samsara Vision' : eye sees the human aura. Aura lets you know whether this person is an enemy or a friend. Aura can be seeing through walls, so seeing people. *'Energy Vision' : Eye also sees life and magical energy. Vital energy lets you know the state of human health and magic - its strength. Allure can not see the magic in the human body, but sees invisible by magic, sees barriers, spells and magic number embedded in them. *'Aura-Spirit' (れいきの聖霊 Reiki no Seirei) : this is powerful, defensive ability, which looks like huge, ghostly human siluet. Aura-Spirit have wery good defensive power, because of his great strength and sturdiness. Aura-Spirit has three levels, which much more stronger in number, except number 0 - strongest appearance. **'Aura-Spirit: Level 1' : it is the weakest level of Aura-Spirit, that looks like a very large ribs around Alian. The protective power of these ribs is sufficient to fend off any punches, kicks and weapons. Also, it can defense from low-class spells. **'Aura-Spirit: Level 2' : this form looks like a huge, eight times higher than Alian skeleton, covered in flames. The skeleton has no legs, but Alian can move on the ground, though not as fast as usual. Skeleton can throw at enemies clots of fire and crush with hands. Flame is strong, and burns the one who will approach close. Defensive abilities increase, as low spells, and most mid-level spells are blocked by warrior without effort. Skeleton can block shot, capable of destroying an entire city block. **'Aura-Spirit: Level 3' : This is the second strongest form of Aura-Spirit, which can block spells average, and some high-level spells. Unlike the second aura, this form does not have a clear flame around - the fire is in a compressed state, and this is becoming more dangerous. This spirit reminds skinned people who fused in the spine. Each has two chin, one horn on his head and six arms - two right and one left. Color warrior becomes blue with black, instead of the bright blue of the second form. Warrior can form swords, two for each and shoot energy in the form of Tomoe, or the ghost with a bow, flaming arrows of black color. **'Aura-Spirit: Level 0' : third and strongest form differs from the others, especially in red. This is due to the fact that in order to use this form you need to have a great desire to kill mixed with rage and hatred. Feelings should be on the border with madness. In this guise, the warrior turns ghostly robes, and his hands up to the elbows exfoliate. The head is also covered by the mantle, and from the cover can only be seen burning eyes. In this form, the Spirit may call only two swords, but they are much larger and sharper than the previous ones. Also, he can shoot a black flame. Defensive abilities reach their peak, and it is possible to block even such strong magic as shot out of a Jupiter. 1337758182 time-space-barrier.jpg|Arena of Radiant Space 55images.jpeg|Wrath of Thunder Dragon Puss Vortex.jpg|Dance of Ghostly Blades The ice giant cometh by nebezial.jpg|Emergence of hte Ice Giant Lelazzo Madraga.png|Locking of Spiritual Power Mokuton by anvmadara-d74ylpd.jpg|Under Peotection of the Forest God Gravity Push Pull.gif|Memory-Make: Shockwawe under Cloak of Fear(gif) Kassim Djinn Full.png|Memory-Make: Illusions (Cloak of Fear) Ala Radon.png|Memory-Make: Strength of Hundred People Memory-Make (記憶造形, メモリー メイク, Memorī Meiku) : Alian's most powerful magic, which works similar to Memory Control. Memory-Make allows the user to "remember" any magic, and use it in his incarnation. Memory-Make allows user to connect multiple stored spells into one, creating a more powerful spell. Memory-Make can remember even the lost magic and ancient spells. But for him, there is a limit of memory, individual for each user. *'Forget' : after memorizing a spell cast by an opponent, the user "forgets" it, effectively nullifying the casting. *'Memory-Make: Arena of Radiant Space' (放射空間のアレーナ Hōsha kūkan no arēna) : spell extends around the user a transparent dome, in which the time for the enemies flows differently. Speed of the enemy, which is within the range of this spell decreases the value, because the time for them flying more slowly. This spell is similar to Slowing Magic. *'Memory-Make: Dance of Ghostly Blades' (幽霊翼の舞踊 Yūrei tsubasa no buyō) : this spell creates around user several blue vortexes from dark energy, and show long blades from vortexes. User can directs them to the enemy, and funnel with blades will cut the opponent. *'Memory-Make: Shining Spear of Justice' (正義の輝いて槍 Seigi no kagayaite yari) : spell creates a bright light, that is compressed into a few dozen huge spears of light, which then attack the enemy at the speed of light. In contact with anything will be an explosion. *'Memory-Make: Wrath of Thunder Dragon' (雷龍激怒 Ikazuchiryū no gekido) : Alian's Memory-Make creates a storm cloud in dragon form. The dragon wiil attack the enemy with lightings. *'Memory-Make: Forgotten Face' (忘れましたの顔 Wasuremashita no kao) : when Alian use this spell, the one, who fell under the spell instantly forgets what was once seen or talked to Alian and completely oblivious to the fact that such a person exists... *'Memory-Make: Emergence of The Ice Giant' (氷の巨人が出現 Kōri no Kyojin ga shutsugen) : this spell will carries around with help of cold energy, that freezes everything. Then, the caster points to place, and large release of cold occurs, and will be appear an icy warrior, height of several tens of meters. Seeing the enemy, giant will attack him, and also can spew a jet of cold breath and protect the caster with bare hands. *'Memory-Make: Locking of Spiritual Power' (霊力の施錠 Reiryoku no sejō) : with this spell, Alian create multiple wawes, that will annihilate magical effects, like Ice-Make creatures, Requip or Muscle Speak. This spell is similar to Dispellng Magic. *'Memory-Make: Under the Protection of The Forest God' (森林神様の保護下 Shinrin kamisama no hogo-ka) : by this spell, Alian can grow a small, but very dense and impenetrable forest around him, in a radius of several tens of meters. It also can cause trees to attack the enemy, but can not control more than five trees at once. Alian can also protect himself with tree trunks, and hide inside, while creating a hollow in tree. *'Memory-Make: Illusions' (幻魔 Maboroshi) that spell is based on creating illusions that can confuse the enemy. It's magic, which primarily acts on the mind. **'Bifurcation' (分岐 Bunki) : Alian creates his illusory counterparts, that are woven from the air and cannot be traumatized or killed. While the enemy unsuccessfully tries to cause damage counterparts, Alian can catch his breath or unexpected attack. **'Flash' (フラッシュ Furasshu) : Alian creates the illusion of the brightest flash that blinds the enemy. At the same hearing also deteriorates. **'Binding Darkness' (結合闇 Ketsugō yami) : Alian plunges the enemy into the deep darkness, which deprives him of repeatedly and dulls all of the senses. **'Cloak of Fear' (恐れのマント Osore no manto) : Alian can create an illusion, where he transform to gigantic demon-like monster, and can fearly shout with help of Confusion. Also, he can use others spells under this illusion. *'Memory-Make: Shockwave' (メモリーメイク：衝撃波 Memorī Meiku: Shōgekiha) : Alian creates an shockwawe from his memory, which can crush enemy with great power. Alian can accumulate magical energy to shot and make this spell stronger. *'Memory-Make: Strength of Hundred People' (メモリー·メーク：百人の強さ。Memorī Mēiku: Hyakunin no tsuyo-sa) : this spell uses the gravitational force of the Earth for their own purposes. You can dramatically increase the gravity, immobilizing the enemy. It is possible to reduce or used as an attractive force. Enhanced Strength : Alian has superhuman strenght. He can lift man up into the air, be grabbing his neck with one hand. With one jump, Alian could easily reach the roof two-storey house, or break a man's collarbone with one kick. Also, his strength was shown when he's being biologically five years old, was able to safely block the kick one of the "Holy Sword". He has no problems, when holding it two-handed sword designed with one hand and wielding them as fast as a human with two hands. Immense Speed : Still, the speed of members of Holy Swords is better developed than the force and Alian also very quick and agile. When he uses the magic as muscle power, its speed is increased even more. He has a quick initial spurt, moreover, he is used to strike at high speed. It is faster and people can run across a small town from one end to another in a few minutes. Also, he quickly evade attacks and magic, and can change the direction of running without slowing too much. Enhanced Endurance : Alian is very hardy. He could easily for several hours to drive their enemies in the open countryside, not even stopping to rest. Like all Holy Swords, who spent Purification ritual of Five Suns, Alian not need to sleep more than six hours, unless the injury was not serious. It may take several days, stopping only once for half an hour. But since he is human, his regeneration does not immediately heals wounds, though faster than humans. Like other Swords, Alian vulnerable to water and a long stay in it strongly influences his condition. But the smell of poplar not drives him to sleep, while copper has no effect on him like acid. damage to his body. Immense Agility : Alian is very clever and agile. He calmly dodging spells which it sends members of the "Holy Swords". He does not work consisted dodge rain of senbons in battle. In the melee he was accustomed to bend sharply or shy away, then to catch the opponent's hot. Alian can evade a pistol shot, or block it. Intellect : Alian will fight only with a good strategy. He was used to calculate the opponent's moves before he fulfilled them. Alian has extensive experience in the use of human fear and weakness on his hand. He is well knowledged about magic and knows how to both theory and practice, for example, different ways to counteract this or that magic weakness particular type of magic, as well as a way to develop his powers and spells. His knowledge enough for it to yourself to improve their spells, he also coached control of magic and meditation to increase the magical power. Also he is very well versed in literature, cooking, weapons, mechanics, and, as has been said, has a good idea about human psychology. Alian has a good memory. His brain perceives information much faster and easier than the brains of people. He had to learn ten times faster than any human, though is rather weak result. Master Weapon Specialist : Alian also is talented swordsman. Sword is his favorite weapon, and he often uses it in battle. Alian good use swords of different lengths, but in any case, his style of sword fighting is always based on the broad strokes on the body, sudden injections, the tip of the sword hilt bumps on the face. Alian feels confident in the roundhouse kick, knocking out weapons from the enemy, blocking with the sword, and especially cross-impacts with the sword. *'Swordsmanship': Alian talented swordsman. Sword is his favorite weapon, and he often uses it in battle. Alian good use swords of different lengths, but in any case, his style of sword fighting is always based on the broad strokes on the body, sudden injections, the tip of the sword hilt bumps on the face. Alian feels confident in the roundhouse kick, knocking out weapons from the enemy, blocking with the sword, and especially cross-impacts with the sword. *'Scythemanship': Alian's second favorite weapon is scythe. In battle, he uses scythe against a large number of people around him, as they are designed for broad strokes. He uses and long braids in his growth, and shorter kusarigama that have chain and fundo. With scythe it can also hack some spells, and most interestingly, drove the scythe into a tree or rock, he can sit on the handle of his weapon. *'Spearmanship': Alian also uses harpoons and spears. He uses them for throwing punches and causing prickly. With Illusion Magic, he can create multiple copies of his projectile weapons. Also it can be manipulated several lances in air. He can use special spears with chain that wound round opponent and immobilize it. *'Impact Weapons': Alian has high level of melee impact weapons owns percussion. It uses fans(classical fan or gunbai-uchiwa), staves (bo, shakujo, makhila), maces, hammers, nunchaku and bolo, which has the form of three short, thin chains with iron balls on the ends. His great physical strength allows the use of mace even faster than people use their weapons more easily. *'Knife and shurikenjutsu': Alian uses other small weapons, projectile or cutting action. He calls them when he need something small and light. In his possession have short swords kris, kukri knives, hunting knives and throwing knives. Also, of throwing weapons he has a large number of kunai, shuriken and thorns. *'Archery': Alian encourages bow and arrows when not want to allow to approach an enemy. He shoots with great accuracy and speed even with awkward positions. For defeat distant goals, he may call a crossbow, or even a few crossbows, one of which holds and manages the rest in the air. Expert hand-to-hand combatant : Alian has good knowledge about this fight without weapons. He knows how to beat his hands and feet, put blocks, dodge and enough trained to make such advanced techniques as a roundhouse kick, side steps, painful seizures and attacks from the air. He has good speed bumps, and his strength will be enough to kick the person for several tens of meters away. *'Moon Light' (月影 Tsukikage) : Alian throws the enemy into the air and causing a strong kick, which sent the enemy flies. *'Dance of Shadows' (影の踊り Kage no odori) : Alian increases his speed by Curse power and attacking the enemy from several sides at once. Immense Magic Power : Alian has huge amount of magic power. He use very destructive and exhausting spells, but even after several disposable feels no fatigue. Released magical power of Alian causes damage to the soil around it. His power is so great that his body can't stand all the power, and he is forced every day to make special meditation, soothing his magic. He spent the ritual, therefore, the very nature of his magic is stronger than human. His magical power feel heavier, he also, have some hard to control it. His magical power has a dark blue in color. *'Eternano Manipulation' : Alian showed great skill, by controlling his internal energy. He can direct the energy in the arms and legs, making beats stronger or running faster, carry a magic on the blade or release a strongest magic aura. *'Second Origin' : Alian awakened his Second Origin during timeskip, when passed ritual of Sun Purification. Ritual amplifies all physical abilities to five times, and allows you to restore the magic faster under sun, but in the process will have to experience the terrible pain. Alian's pain was so severe, that it caused the awakening of a Second Origin of magic, and now has four times bigger than main source. The Second Origin is fully recovers his strength and also recharges faster than the basic. Equipment Thorn (荊 Ibara) : Alian's primary weapon, most often used in combat. It is katana, which blade length somewhat like tachi, with a black handle and the same tsuba color. Its name - Thorn - was gotten with help of some spells, that Alian can be use with the sword. Thorn is very easy even for Alian, so that very quickly and easily used by him. Thorn is also very strong, and very difficult to blunt. He created from an unknown metal, which is a good conductor of magical power. Devilish Staff (悪魔職員の Akuma no Shokuin) : it shakujo, owned by Alian. It is unusual is its top is made of gold, and on each ring - precious stone. With its help, Alien uses some spells of Fire Magic, as well as to strengthen their spells, or to focus his energy. He also uses his shakujo as support, and for melee. The more magic invested in the staff, the greater the damage to enemies. Reducer (減速機 Gensoku-ki) : bracelet, this form and the value of which is unknown, as it turned into a cursed runes on Alian's right hand. He lets a little easier to control magical power, reducing the flow rate of magic in the body. *'Supernatural Hiding' : Alian can hide his Magic Power from mages, and became invulnerable for all sensors mages. Mind Stone (石の心 Ishi no kokoro) : jeweled brooch made of gold, has one large and four small ruby. This demonic relics has no special abilities that can help in the fight, but still considered a magical, as it responds to the emotional state of the wearer. The larger and stronger the emotion, the brighter the stones will shine. If there is a being with dark thoughts, rubies will be black. Elder Scroll : a magical scroll, owned by Alian. This scroll can absorb material things, so Alian use it as container for his arsenal of weapons. The list of weapons: *'Scythes' : Alian also owns a cold steel of a wide scope, or spits. He have two-handed large braid, many small braids and kusarigama. *'Throwing Weapons and knives' : Alian know how to deal with throwing weapons and knives. He trained with the usual knives, daggers, throwing knives, kukri, Chris, wakizashi, tanto. He is good in throwing a shuriken, kunai, flying blades, and to demolish caltrops(metal thorns). *'Swords' : Alian is extremely proficient in swords, an he have not only Thorn, but also other katana, scimitars, kanabo, square swords and greatswords. *'Impact Weapons' : Alian also use many impact weapons in battle, such as staves, hammers, maces, fans, batons, etc. *'Spears' : he can use spears and harpoons in battle. Also, he know some non-traditional methods of using this weapons, like using spear as table legs or as skewer. *'Bow and arrows' : Alian uses bow and arrows in battle, when he do not want to spend magic on the enemy. After the sword, the bow is Alian's favorite weapon, and he uses archery quite often. Quotes Trivia *Appearance and some abilities based on Madara Uchiha from Naruto (autor - Masashi Kishimoto). *Alian's statistics, when he was a member of the Holy Swords: *Alian's favorite food is grilled chicken, miso-ramen, fish and salad. His least favorite food is alcohol. *Alian's hobby is reading, training in magic and weapons art, cooking and meditation. *Alian like dogs and cats, but hate all insects and snakes. *Alian's favorite literature genres is detective, historical-adventure novels and fantasy. *Alian's most expensive things is Thorn, donated by his father, and Reducer, gifted by mother. *His older sister Selestiana hates him and wants to kill him. It is mutual. *Alian's theme is Pirate. Alian's battle theme is Sorcerer. Category:Human Category:Male Category:Caster-Mage Category:Mage Category:Holder-Mage Category:Sword user Category:Weapon user Category:Articles in process Category:Weapon User Category:Plant Magic Users Category:Hydra Head Category:Mages Category:Legal Guild Member Category:Legal Mages Category:Demon Hunter Category:Dark Mage Hunter Category:Molding Magic User Category:Shadeblade Family Category:Eye Magic User Category:Fire Magic User